A Walk In The Park
by AnonG
Summary: A little fluff, a little smut and did I mention the park? Yupp... just go read it. Heh


After the whole end of the world thing, it's completely normal to have a nice little afternoon nap especially after someone became an ex-vampire who is still adjusting and gets tired easily so that is exactly what a certain raven-haired beauty is doing. Then again, Carmilla clearly underestimated the amount of energy in her tiny ball of sunshine.

"Carrmmm… wakey wakey sleepyhead."

The tiny blonde, Laura singsong while lifting her girlfriend's eyelids

"Ugghhh… go away."

Her girlfriend, Carmilla, swatted her arm away and grumbled before further nuzzling into Laura's yellow pillow.

"Come on, you have been napping since I left class just now. You sure you are not a pig?"

The journalism major joked and receiving no response, she grinned mischievously.

"Well, I asked you nicely already Carm, so don't say I didn't warn ya."

Before the philosophy major could respond, Laura straddled her and her hand quickly flew to her girlfriend's side and started tickling her.

Due to her not being able to get ready and her brain not functioning fast enough from that nap, Carmilla had no control of her body and started giggling, twisting and turning trying to free herself from Laura on top of her. Not one to give up easily, the shorter of them both continued her assault grinning smugly until the brunette is lying there catching her breath from all those laughing and her sides ached.

"Since you are awake now, let's go to the park. Up, up, up."

Laura grinned bouncing up and down, clearly very excited opposed to her girlfriend who scowled at her though she did sat up nonetheless.

Again, before Carmilla could say anything or persuade that little ball of energy, she was dragged out of the dorm room dressed in her red flannel and leather pants which she didn't change before sleeping. The fresh air did help her with her cloudy mind due to the long nap and it's not like she can refuse going out with Laura anyway. Yes, she is whipped. Most definitely.

"Alright cupcake, I know the air is good but I am not going to forget how you woke me up from my nap."

"I did warn you and you were being impossible and stubborn."

Laura replied sticking her tongue out.

Taking that opportunity, Carmilla pulled Laura towards her for a surprise kiss. Caught off guard, Laura blushed and interlocked her fingers with Carmilla's ignoring her smirk and walked towards the park which is not really far from their dorm.

When they got to the deserted park, the journalism major quickly sat on the swing rocking herself slightly with a relaxed smile on her face enjoying the cool breeze. Now it's the taller girl's turn to grin naughtily as she stood behind Laura and started pushing on her swing with a bit of strength sending her girlfriend up in the air surprised and squealing like a 5 year old kid. That high-pitched voice somehow makes her whole heart warm and she can't help the grin on her face.

After playing for a few more minutes, they sat on a nearby bench and snuggled watching the sun set and the sky turn to a darker shade before the moon and the stars finally made their appearance. Laura glanced up at her girlfriend and no matter what occasion, she always looked breathtaking that it made her stomach do all those sort of butterflies, flip flops kind of thing. So, it's not her fault that she straddled her girlfriend and started placing kisses on her girlfriend's neck and then worked her way up along her jawline, chin, cheek, forehead and finally her lips.

"To whom do I owe this pleasure to, Miss Hollis?"

Carmilla spoke with a quirk of her eyebrows and smirk implanted firmly on her face.

"You just look really beautiful with this light, not you don't usually look that good but you know, just uhh…yeah."

Laura blushed and replied sheepishly.

Her girlfriend merely chuckled and brought their lips together once more. Pale hands slowly wander down and firmly grabbed the tight ass on her lap pulling it closer to her body. The girl on top yelp in surprise and Carmilla waste no time to push her way into Laura's mouth, tasting every inch of her lover's mouth. Laura can't help the low moan that came out as well as her hips that's grinding Carmilla's lap. They broke apart for air and Carmilla started placing open mouth kisses on the journalism major's neck and when she reaches her pulse point, she showered it with extra attention, nibbling and sucking until she is sure a large purple bruise will form. Laura's hands moved south from her girlfriend's neck and under her flannel onto her stomach, nails dragging down her abs. The dark-haired girl can't help but moaned and Laura can feel herself getting wet just from that animalistic sound.

"Carmmm…"

"Yes cupcake?"

Carmilla spoke huskily with a smug grin before assaulting Laura's collarbone and her right hand went uner her bra to massage Laura's breast rubbing her swollen nipple with her thumb. Laura's breath hitched and she moaned when Carmilla replaced her thumb with her mouth and sucked her nipple through her bra.

"C-armmmm please…"

"Please what? Hmmm?"

"You know it."

"Do I now? Never thought you would do it outside but you always do surprise me Cupcake"

Smirk firmly planted on her face, pale hand moved from ass down toned thighs and then back up before cupping her girlfriend's center through her jeans. The girl on top bucked involuntarily and gasped when Carmilla started rubbing at a torturously slow pace.

"Tell me what you want, Laura."

Laura's heart skipped a beat at the use of her name and her core is dripping and aching from her lover's teasing hands. She gripped Carmilla's hair and pulled her into a bruising kiss before bringing her lips to whisper into Carmilla's ear.

"Your fingers Carmilla... Take me right here."

Hearing those words, the girl below groaned and pulled Laura into another kiss. Their tongues massaged one another while Carmilla unbuttoned Laura's jeans and pushed her underwear aside before plunging three fingers right into her core. Both girls moaned at the contact; Laura from the sudden fullness and Carmilla from her girlfriend's wetness. Carmilla started pumping her fingers in and out at an unforgiving pace; curling her fingers every now and then, assaulting that sweet spot that she knows will bring Laura over the edge. Laura's grip on Carmilla's hair tightened and she panted and moaned right beside Carmilla ear. She's so close and Carmilla can feel it too, from the way her walls clenched on her fingers.

"Carmmmm…closeeee."

"Not yet Laura, hold it."

"Carmm please l-I can-n't."

"Not yet baby, wait a little longer. Trust me."

Laura bit her lip and one of her hands grabbed on the bench's backrest, her knuckles turning white from the unforgiving pace. Carmilla not slowing her pace, rubbed and pressed Laura clit roughly with her thumb and Laura whimpered, almost losing it right then.

"Carmmmm… I-I..''

"Now baby. Come for me baby."

Laura's back arched, her front pressed against Carmilla's chest, her eyes screw shut and she bit Carmilla's shoulder as her orgasm wrecked through her whole body. Carmilla helped her rode through her orgasm and gently brought her back down from her high. Her girlfriend's body slumped and her forehead rested on Carmilla's shoulder.

"Wow…that was wow"

Laura lifted her head and kissed her Carmilla softly, trying to convey her thanks, love and adoration for her broody girlfriend. Carmilla flipped their positions so that Laura is the one sitting on the bench and she stood up before kneeling in front of the journalism major.

"Come on, let's go back to our dorm."

"B-but, what about you?"

"You can pay me back later, besides that bench is not the most comfortable thing in the world."

Laura chuckled and wrapped her arms around Carmilla's neck and thighs around her waist. They returned home with Laura on a piggyback ride and occasionally Carmilla will bounce her, causing the tiny ball of sunshine to giggle and wrap herself even tighter to Carmilla.

"Love you, Carmilla."

"Love you too sunshine."

They sighed happily and enjoyed the peaceful walk back to the library, feeling as if they could take on the world. Together.


End file.
